Crying Dean, Caring Sam
by SayLo
Summary: Dean's Moody. Is he angry? Is he upset? Nobody knows till he flings a chair at Sam. We got Meltdown/Breakdown/Crying!Dean & Caring/Sneaky!Sam. Fluff/NonCanon Behavior. No Wincest. Please leave me a Hurt!Dean Prompt.


Hi there! So I took half a day break and now I'm back at writing. I got like eight or nine prompts to write FanFics on and I'm really excited! [Flails]

**Please, feel FREE to leave me a PROMPT/Idea on HURT!DEAN. I'll love to write it and Dedicate it to you!**

**I'll be dedicating this Fic to**_** Jkf340,**_

They asked for Breakdown!Dean and Crying!Dean with Caring!Sam, so I jammed them all together. I think it'll me really short.. I'll try to make it at least 2,000 to 2,500 words, but no promises. I never think of my Fic ideas before. I just sit and wing at it and right now I'm empty.

Hope you like!

* * *

The second Dean came into the motel, Sam knew something was off. Something about the way he entered the motel. Something about how he carried himself and his body language. After living together with almost no privacy between the two, they knew each other way too damn well.

Something was definitely wrong. Sam sort of slowed down on his unpacking and kind of prepared himself for whatever it was. Watching Dean aim and toss his jacket aside on a chair and totally missed as it fell on the floor. He cursed under his breath and went to pick it up and hand it on the chair. The chair then tipped over ad that there was it for Dean.

He was so damn angry, he looked like he was about to rip flesh. He grabbed the chair and tossed it across the room, it missing Sam by inches as it flew by and smashed on the floor behind Sam. "Woa.. Jesus!" Sam duck and he knew what was up immediately and if he didn't get to Dean he'd be seeing Dean destroy the whole motel and they certainly could not afford that.

* * *

Dean

* * *

Dean was just.. He was so frustrated. He felt like if he screamed and again and again till his throat got bloody then he'll feel better. He wanted to stomp his foot or throw a fit. This was so damn random and nothing like him. What was going on? Why the hell was he feeling like this?

He paced outside his baby for a few minutes, scratching at his head, and staring at the asphalt. Got back in his baby and it wasn't even two minutes when he got back out and started pacing again, back and forth to the left of his baby. For no reason, that's the part that bugged Dean. He didn't know why he was feeling like this? Nothing in particular he could pick and blame.

What was this for? Was he sick? Was he about to be sick? He did feel like throwing up till he practically died of it. Yeah, that sounded good right now. That was so totally wrong.. Not knowing what was up angered him even more and he finally got back into his baby and drove for a good half an hour till he reached the motel Sam and them were staying at. They had just finished a job and things were nice and calm. They had decided on staying on the next motel they moved to for a couple of weeks before they got back to hunting. Like a short down time, a break.

When he reached the old motel, that was actually pretty good inside, he got out of his baby and slammed the door shut. Opened the door again and shut it a bit calmly this time. He was acting all weird and if someone was with his this whole time they would call him elliptic. He was acting like one at the moment.

Pushing in the motel door harshly till it smacked against the coat hanger behind it. He didn't even see Sam standing to the right side of the motel, taking out his folded shirts from his duffel and unfolding them. Dean saw nothing but what angered him and at the moment everything angered him. He felt bothered by the way people breathed, the way the tile looked, the way his socks felt in his boots, and the way he missed aiming at the annoying chair and that the chair was so damn stupid it tipped over. He had to beat everything up, teach them a lesson.

Oh my god, what the hell was wrong with him. He was fighting with lifeless things and he just wanted to lash out. Destroy every living and dead thing in his way. He didn't even see how he throw that chair at Sam. He did hear Sam gasp so loudly. He heard nothing, but what angered him and that.. was everything.

* * *

Present

* * *

Now how could Sam get to Dean without him hitting him? Pretty sure he saw nothing at the moment and was going to hit Sam or maybe not even recognize him. Sam knew too well what was happening to Dean. This happened at least once in eighteen to twenty months. Dean was having a breakdown, a meltdown, and this wasn't even the worst part of it.

Oh..

It got way worse than that.

"Dean" Sam got back up from behind the bed and tried to get Dean's attention. Both hands flat up in a gesture that he comes in peace. He was not going to try to do anything freaky. Or he was, but not going to let Dean know or he'll obviously fight it.

"It's just me, Dean. Sam, your Sammy." Dean was breathing hard and looked like he'll attack any second like a wild dog. Hands in fists, the loud breathing, nostrils flared. Oh he was angry, a lot, and he had completely lost it.

"How about I get you a cold beer and we can get drunk or something?" Time to distract Dean. Beer was the only thing Sam thought of at the moment. "I got you some pie and I'll go grab it for you, ha?" Dean looked down and up Sam them nodded just a bit enough sign for Sam that he could approach Dean now.

"I'm just going to the fridge." When Sam tried to pass Dean to the other side, Dean got ticked off again. Maybe this time it was the way Sam walked? Who knows.. Dean was out of it. "Woa Dean! Let go of me!" Dean's arms was around Sam and he was trying to suffocate Sam. Well, actually more like just hold really tight and scare somehow. "Let go, Dean! What the hell are you doing?!" struggling to let go he had no choice but to use his backup, as usual, like every time Dean has this meltdown. "You're hurting me!"

"I don't.. care!" His voice was horas and full of anger, tightened his grip around Sam's neck.

"Fine then" was all Sam said before he really took control over Dean. Spinning around and getting out from under his brother's elbow and wrapping his gigantic arms around Dean and trapping him. Locking his legs and making his fall with himself. Dean yelled and thrashed trying to get free. "Let me goooo! Let go! I'll kill you, LET ME go!" repeating himself over and over till Sam jabbed him with a sedative needle and injected the whole thing into his system and tossed the needle aside so no one accidentally stepped on it.

"Let me go.. ! Get of..of me!" Starting to lazy up a bit, Dean threw aimless punches at Sam and Sam slowly loosened his grip around Dean. "I'll.. I'll kill.." and then Dean was just crying. Tears going down his cheeks, suddenly a runny nose, fists clenching up to lazily rub at his eyes and sort of hide behind them. Not really. He looked like he was four again and he just fell off his bike and hurt himself, came in crying to mom. "Shh. 's okay, it's okay.."

He was crying and loudly. "Ahh...Sammyyy... mmhah.." He sounded really awful when he cried, like laughing and crying at the same time. It was kind of funny, but he was too scared to laugh at Dean and if he did Dean would cry louder. His body was limp, he couldn't move because of the sedative. He felt weak, miserable, tired. He hated feeling weak. He just burst into tears and cried like a toddler.

"It's okay Dean. Hey, it's alright De.. little brother got you okay?" He softened up a bit, pulling Dean up gently and holding him against his chest. He knew he was allowed to whatever he wanted with Dean, because when this happened it was the only time Dean craved love. He wasn't ashamed of crying or Sam helping him. He was touchy, he would turn into a toddler. It was miserably cute and sad at the same time, because it was hard to see Dean like that. On top of it all, Dean wouldn't talk for a few days. He'd barely say anything. He'd get sick, fevered, lose his appetite, sleep a lot, cry a lot, not move.

Dean'd get really bad and Sam was sort of glad that this happened ever almost two years, because Dean needed to let it out. Sam needed to show is love. For once Sam needed to take care of Dean and be there for him, so Dean knew how much he cared for Dean too. It was a good bonding thing too. They'd get so much better for a year or so after it. Physically and Emotionally, no guilt holding up or blame. It'll all be let out through tears.

"S..ss..Sammy?" All sedative high, he looked at his younger brother hazily. Feeling really bad about what he did.. "did..n't m-mean...'t" Burying his face into Sam's chest he held on and cried softly for almost twenty five minutes till he had fallen asleep when the sedative took full control on him.

"Don't you worry~ Everything's okay, Dean." encouragingly running his hand over Dean's head and running his fingers through his young dirty blond lock. "Just let it out. I promise you'll feel good." Gently rocking side to side as if a fragile baby was in his arms. When he looked down about ten minutes into him humming so force Dean into sleep and so he didn't fight the sedative, Dean actually was fast asleep. His lips gently parted and brushing against Sam's jacket.

"Lets get you to bed and ready for the next few day.." Sam let out a tired sigh and manured Dean up in his arms with a grunt and gently laid Dean on his bed. Loosening up his belt he got his jacket off with his boots and socks. Pulling the sheets up on his brother Sam pulled his pants off from underneath the blanket and folded away his clothes.

"Just going to wait for that fever to show, as always, 'm going to go put on some soup" Tucking Dean in he squeezed his hand and left to the kitchen. Sort of talking to himself, he put on some soup and sat there making a list of things he'll need. Medicine, more soup in kinds, ice cream, Popsicles, ice packs, Gatorade, energy bars, cheese, toast, DayQuil, NyQuil and a few other things he needed to go buy and stock up on.

He knew it happened every other year and Dean would /always/ get sick right after, so might as well do it now. As he grabbed his keys and jacket, he quickly reached over and turned off the stove, and made his way to the motel's door. Looking over at Dean one last time.

It was going to be a long week..

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: That's it! Probably wasn't my best fic, but eh..it is what it is and I hope it was good enough. I could add more, but I think I showed all I was asked to show.

I know, there are Errors, and there always will be.

Please review on my Plot and story, not my Errors.

ALSO, leave me a PROMPT/IDEA on HURT!DEAN. I'll love to write it and dedicate it to you!

Good day~

~SayLO

!REVIEW!


End file.
